DJ Eve
|-|DJ Eve= |-|Christmas Eve= Character Synopsis DJ Eve is was a test subject of the Ultimate Record Experiment. She was born originally for the Adam & Eve Project, the siblings were chosen to undergo tests to be compatible with the Ultimate Record. But then, Adam dies in an experiment without Eve's kowledge, and that's when DJ X comes in to take care of her like a real father to her, bringing her happiness despite the loss of her one and only brother. After the failed experiment, she was in a near death state, but then, a part of the Ultimate Record reached her instead of being further scattered everywhere and she was bonded with it, being able to reborn into an angel-like being. Holding the Mixgear of Blessings, she is able to heal and cure the wounded, and also grant blessings bringing beneficial effects for the people across the city. Character Statistics Tiering: High 4-C '''| '''2-C, likely 2-A ' '''Verse: '''Gachaverse (Gacha World) '''Name: '''DJ Eve, Christmas Eve '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: '''Angel, Spirit, Demi-God | Embodiment of Christmas, Higher Order Being '''Special Abilities: ' |-|DJ Eve=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Probability Manipulation (Her "blessings" allow her to increase the odds of a situation to match her or anyone elses favor. Increased the odds of Gacha Summoner winning against DJ Phantom), Healing (Has the ability to heal and cure wounded people. Also can cure them of any disease), Light Manipulation (Wields control over light by virtue of being a Light Unit. Casts Holy Light in her attacks), Ressurection (Able to bring things back to life. This includes even herself, as she reincarnated in another form), Fate Manipulation (Some blessings has allowed her to change the fate of a certain individual, allowing them to overcome whatever hardship they've had to face) |-|Christmas Eve=All previous abilities increased unfathombly, Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light and Darkness), Creator Physiology, Creation & Destruction (Creators have the natural ability to create anything from their thoughts and will alone, ranging from other sentient beings to even entire realities), The Corruption (Creators have access to "Corruption", a fundamental force of nature that exists across all worlds. Creator Luni herself is stated to have created this source of power and as such, should have full access), Existence Erasure (Capable of removing beings from reality, of which he did to many Solarian followers. Stated to be capable of erasing the entire Luniverse from simple boredom), Reality Warping (Creators are capable of altering reality to any way they see fit, including changing fundamental aspects of existing objects), Conceptual Manipulation (Creators have the ability to give and manipulate the "meaning" of an object. Creators have been stated to be capable of creating hundreds of concepts with a simple wave of their hands. Glitches that derive their powers from The Creators attack the very concept of an opponent's existence), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Possesses control over the RNG System, of which can alter causal relations and change the probability of situations, such as altering the course of a battle), Soul Manipulation (Creators can attack the very essence of an opponent, referring to one's soul. Can also destroy souls if desired), Abstract Existence (Creators are stated to be conceptual in nature and likely have a similar nature to other Creators such as Inferno Carrie and Christmas Eve; Both of them are described as embodiments), Elemental Manipulation (Has control over all of the elements, more specifically Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Darkness and Light), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5, 8 & 9; Creators are stated to be transcendent of the concept of death, with it being inapplicable to them. Creators exists as nessasity to reality and are reliant on the existence of Entrop and whatever they embody. Creators true forms exist on a higher dimensional plane, with their physical bodies being emanations), Law Manipulation (Creators can create and impose their laws on their personal universes. Created the laws that govern the Gachaverse and can manipulate them fundamentally), Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Creators should have regeneration comparable to Gacha Summoner, who can bring themselves back into being after being erased by Luni), Spatial Manipulation (Can create locations that are as spatially flat as a piece of paper. Futhermore. Can potentially flatten a person into a 2-D Being and spatially crush entire dimensions together), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Acausality (Non-Linearity; Creatore exist outside of linear Causality and Time, including Past, Present and Future), Large Size (Type 8; When in True Form; The true forms of a Creator exceeds that of the entire universe and universes orbit them instead), Non-Corporeal (Creators exist as purely information and are stated to lack physical forms), Void Manipulation (Can manipulate the void and also reduce beings to nothingness, similarly to other Creators), Space-Time Manipulation (Has a passive Time Stop that works on Immeasurables. Additionally, can manipulate both space and time. Creator power is superior to Reality Hacking, which can hack into the concepts of space and time), Life & Death Manipulation (Maintains the cycle of life and death across the Luniverse. It's stated that Creators control the life and death cycle), Madness Manipulation (Creator's true selves can't be comprehended by mortlas, being solely a mesh of information. When one gazes upon them, one will go insane gradually if exposed to The Creator), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Resides within her own pocket universe, which is of her creation. All Creators have their own personal realities) Resistance to Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Creators naturally exist in The Swirl of Nothingness, of which is a mess of information that only Creators or beings around their level can enter without being erased or overloaded with information. Succubus Lilith, an aspect made on Luni, can endure attacks from Glitches, which attack the very concept of one's existence), Madness Manipulation (Can comprehend other Creators without going mad), Matter Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Hacking, Information Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Reality Hacking is regarded as inferior to The Creators and has absolutely no effect on them combined with the efforts of an entire army), Chaos Manipulation (Capable of enduring Chaos Magic, of which is their total opposite), Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulater, Earth Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Resistant to the elements and can actively tank their powers), Sleep Manipulation (Unaffected by the effects of Yume's Realm, which causes those who stay in it too long to eventually fall asleep), Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation (Can survive RNG techniques, which involve manipulating The RNG System to manipulate cause/effect and probability), Empathic Manipulation (Can resist Succubus Lilith's advances, which seduce opponents), Spatial Manipulation (Can survive being flattened to a 2-D Entity) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Superior to Lolita Loli, who is capable of creating singularities , of which should yield this level at minimum. Capable of fighting Gacha Summoner , who can tank Lolita Loli's Bunny Void and attacks that involve stars being used as attacks) | '''Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ (Even the weakest of Gods & Creators have the ability to create and destroy universes at will, as such, she should be comparable to other creators . Their status shouldn't place them any weaker than Succubus Lilith and Kitsune Mitsuko, who are two creators on par with Creator Luni herself. Furthermore, should possess deep control over "Corruption", the same force of nature that was causing all realities to be distorted fundamentally) Speed: FTL '(Should be on par with Gacha Summoner, who can react to and reflect light based attacks. Also capable of dodging Lolita Loli's singularity, which is a literal blackhole) | '''Immeasurable '(Stated to have transcended the material universe and resides on a higher level of reality than the 3rd Dimension. Should be on par with other Creators, who view Time non-linearly and are ultimately beyond it's linear flow) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown '| 'Immeasurable ' 'Striking Ability: Large Star Level '(Can damage others who have this level of durability) | '''Multi-Universal, likely Multiversal+ '(Can create and destroy universes with ease. Nonetheless, should be relatively comparable to other Creators such as Succubus Lilith and Kitsune Mitsuko. In addition likely possesses deep control over "Corruption", the same force of nature that was causing all realities to be distorted fundamentally) 'Durability: Large Star Level '''| '''Multi-Universe Level, likely Multiverse Level+ Stamina: High '''| '''Limitless Range: Unknown '''| '''Multiversal+ Intelligence: High '''| '''Very High, possibly Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: 'Is mostly pacifistic and tends to hold back | None Notable '''Versions: DJ Eve | Christmas Eve ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Elemental Control: '''As the creator of all elements, DJ Eve can wield all the elements of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water. This also extends to being able to manipulate both light and dark *'Creation & Destruction: Gods are capable of creating and destroying entire universes as stated by Sol *'Spatial Manipulation: 'Gods have the ability to create spaces that are spatially flat and can compress beings to 2-D beings *'''Causality Manipulation, Fate Manipulation & History Manipulation: '''Gods such as Creator Luni are capable of creating futures and making them become true (Your future I created ends now!"). Goddess Ellie is also capable of controlling "Numbers" and making them true *'Pocket Reality Manipulation: '''Gods are stated to have their own personal universes they control, also evident by Luni who holds own dimension *'Matter Manipulation: 'Gods can manipulate atoms in order to create physical structures *'Acausality: 'Creators exist outside of linear Causality and Time , including Past, Present and Future *'Corruption: 'Creator Luni was responsible for the creation of "Corruption" and to extend, The Blades of Corruption *'Void Manipulation: '"Corruption" (A power that Creator Luni created), can erase things from reality and send them beyond non-existence *'Plot Manipulation & Law Manipulation: 'Creator Luni is capable of creating the narratives in which games abide by and their rules *'Existence Erasure: 'Creator Luni can remove all worlds from reality. Also deleted both The Gacha Summoner and Succubus Lilith *'Conceptual Manipulation: '''Even lesser Creators can create hundreds of concepts with simply raising their hands. In addition, Creator Luni created the conceptual embodiment of "Corruption" (In addition to the idea itself) '''Extra Info: '''Lore on DJ Eve & Christmas Eve Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Angels Category:Heroes Category:Messiahs Category:Female Characters Category:Spirits Category:Gods Category:Religious Figures Category:Probability Benders Category:Light Novel Category:Fate Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Healers Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Acausal Beings Category:Space Benders Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Wind Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Time Benders Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Existence Erasers Category:The Corruption Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2